Twelfth Night for a certain Princess
by Isky
Summary: A mix of the FF9 cast with the general plot of the Shakespeare comedy Twelfth Night. Features a love triangle and plenty of mischief, mayhem and mixups in between. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't lay claim to any of the final fantasy characters used in this or to Shakespeare's play which is also utilized.

Author's Note: This is a drama using the setting, characters, and hopefully personalities of the final fantasy IX characters in the plot of Twelfth Night, the cast is listed below, I tried to pick characters from ff9 that had personalities to match the part they needed to play (of course Zidane and Dagger had to get parts that would bring them together…). I gave Cid a son that he didn't have in the game because the play requires someone of that stature for a very important part. This is my first one of these 'fics', hope you enjoy it!

Cast:

Zidane – twin brother of Mioko

Garnet – still the princess of Alexandria

Steiner – A knight captain serving under Garnet

Cid's Son – only made up character, he is the son of Cid and Hilda, he is in love with the princess at the start of the story, referred to as the Duke of Lindblum

Vivi – servant to the Duke

Mioko – twin sister of Zidane, in love with the Duke and dresses as Zidane for most of the story

Baku – Drunk cousin of Garnet

Eiko – Chambermaid of Garnet

Blank – Friend of Zidane's

Marcus – Serves in the Alexandrian castle

Cinna – A friend to Baku brought in to woo the princess

Stiltzkin – Moogle that entertains at the castle

Haagan – One of Steiner's knights employed currently as a sea captain

Scene 1:

Narration: The story begins with Cid's son, the Duke of Lindblum, in a noble's house within Alexandria consorting with his one of his servants, namely Vivi, about his love the Princess Garnet.

Noble's house – Vivi arrives and addresses the Duke

Vivi: Uhh…my master Duke?

Duke: What news from the crown my good little mage? Surely the princess has succumbed to my entreaties this time? I do love her much – she is wealthy, true, pure, even so, and more beautiful then any maiden I have ever beheld. Vivi, you have returned from the castle on the errand I sent you, what response does the one I adore so much return to mine ears?

Vivi (apologetically): The-ey refused to allow me inside the castle, saying they would hear no suite from the Duke or anyone else to the Princess. Sh-She is still in mourning over her dead brother and refuses to see anyone until her mourning is through. I'm afraid my entreaties of your love to her will go unheard. P-please don't send me there again, send a taller, more handsome, and better speaking man than me, I can't convey your love as it should be, and I think I go mainly unnoticed and overlooked because of my stature.

Duke: Once again she defies my love entreaties. If only she could understand – see things my way good Vivi, surely she would come around. I am rich, young, and powerful – and so is she! We are alike in countless ways – surely she can be made to understand how great a union it would be for us both. But for a brother she mourns so – let the princess take me as her comfort and turn her sorrow into joy.

Scene 2: Outside Alexandria on the coastline – Mioko discusses with an Alexandrian sea captain, Haagan (one of Steiner's men)

Mioko: What strange land is this sailor?

Haagan: The Queendom of Alexandria, home of the famous Princess Garnet Til Alexandros, my young lady.

Mioko: I am foreign to these lands; my brother was headed here, if he isn't drowned at sea. Captain, do you think he survived the waters?

Haagan: We were lucky merely to save you out of that terrible wreck out there; one of my sailors said they did see him, but I think it's safe to say that he is long since drowned by now. I am sorry for your loss, madam.

Mioko (stricken): Zidane…what shall I do now? How is this land captain?

Haagan: We have a beautiful castle in the city; however, few gain entrance as the princess is in mourning over her lost brother, much to the dismay of the Duke of Lindblum who is attempting to court said princess.

Mioko: Then I wish to serve the princess, as I could be quite at home there, sharing a common loss of a brother.

Haagan: As I said young one, the princess will not likely see anyone, you'll have great trouble with that errand.

Mioko: If that be so, then perhaps I can serve the Duke who loves her.

Haagan: You jest lady – the duke does not employ maids.

Mioko: I have been in many dramas with my brother – I can easily assume his form for this purpose, please tell no one of this good captain so that I might survive these foreign lands in the guise of my lost brother.

Haagan: That I can do mi'lady, the fascination of this situation is enough to keep my mouth sealed of your identity.

Scene 3:

A lower room in the castle in Alexandria – Baku and Eiko present

Baku: Good evenin' little Miss Eiko.

Eiko: Hello Sir Baku. I'm supposed to say to you that you should restrain that awful habit of yours while residing in the castle of the princess; you know how much she detests it.

Baku (sneezing) ACHOO ---- awful habit? You mean sneezin'? I kin hardly help it ya'know.

Eiko: No you big ruffian, I meant your incessant drinking, it seems your intoxicated at all hours of the day!

Baku: …Gotta haf' somethin' to wash down the hangovers…

Eiko: Ugh…. And that stupid, ugly knight with the hammer that you brought with you to court the princess, what _are_ you thinking you buffoon?

Baku: Ya mean Cinna doncha?

Eiko: Obviously…

Baku: Gwhaha, I jus' tell him those things ta keep him here. This here castle's so stiff – its nie impossible to find a scallywag willin' to share a few rounds of the more enjoyable parts of life.

Eiko: Must be a male thing….ugh some are just so disgusting.

Baku: What's that little totter?

Eiko: totter….? I am no such --- O wonderful….speaking of the devil there he is.

(Cinna enters)

Baku: Gwhaha, hoy good Cinna.

Cinna: Baku! What's this purple fluff?

Baku: This one's me cousin's chamber maid, little miiisss…. ACHOO… (hic) Eiko…

Cinna: Well hello to you Miss Aku Hicko.

Eiko: My name is Eiko, ya moron.

Cinna: I'd like to know ya better Miss Eiko Aku Hicko.

Eiko (to herself): Is this guy for real? So dense….why even bother talking to these losers?

Eiko: Good night to you, don't wake the princess with your ridiculous reveling. (leaves)

Baku: A spirited little one eh?

Cinna: I'd hafta say so… Baku I think I shall head home in the morn'.

Baku: What! You can't… really I insist.

Cinna: No I insist Baku, I'm not doing anything here and the Princess won't be wooed, not by me, it's my face they say. The duke of Lindblum himself comes here to court her with his suite.

Baku: AHHH… uhhhh…. She'll have none of that duke. He may be more attractive then ya….and richer…..and more loved, but the princess will have none of him, that I swear. Wontcha stay a bit longer ol' buddy Cinna? You might have your chance one o' these days.

Cinna: If you're so sure, Baku, -- fine I shall stay another month and see what happins here.

Scene 4:

The noble's house where the Duke resides – scene begins with Vivi and Mioko (dressed as Zidane, looking exactly like him) in the Duke's main room

Vivi: The duke has taken quite a liking to you Zidane… you've only been here a few days and already he considers you one of his best.

Mioko (using Zidane's voice): What's this about Vivi?

Vivi: Well, I was just wondering if maybe you could convince him to stop these pointless entourages to the princess, it's really quite frustrating…look here he comes.

(Duke enters)

Duke: Where's that Zidane?

Mioko: Right here master Duke…

Duke: Zidane… I have told you everything about the love I bear to the beautiful princess Garnet. (Puts an arm around Mioko's shoulder) As my most beloved servant, I implore of you a favour which is the most important task for my heart…none other than persuading the wayward princess to accept my love.

Mioko: But the princess won't see anyone, especially not another suite from you master. Besides, even if I do see her what would you have her tell me? I do believe that this may all be a lost cause for you.

Duke: Don't return until you have been allowed access into the castle, and the princess has heard my plea. Tell her merely of the great passion of my love unto her and it would suit you best if you acted to her as if you shared my adoration of her, a sad countenance just won't do. Surely the princess will be most impressed by your youthful and handsome looks – some of your features are much like that of a young maiden's, which will prove to be most enticing --- I'm sure that all will go well with you Zidane, my young, pretty, and desirable servant. You – unlike most men around here, you know how to enchant beautiful women with ease, I've seen how so many pretty girls in the streets chase after you, of which you have the envy of more than a few – this will be perfect, _you_ can convince her to love me! For doing this endeavor – I'll reward you bountifully.

Mioko: As you wish, I'll see what I can do.

Mioko (to herself): The duke speaks of all these young girls that must have adored my brother when he came here. How typical of him – troubling me with these ravenous girls even though he's dead, well probably dead. And now I have to go to the princess, I suppose if I merely act like Zidane around her – since he always seemed to get whatever he wanted out of most women, then maybe I can get her affection and win the duke her heart – even though it grieves me since I think I have fallen for the duke myself….what a disaster this whole ordeal is turning out to be, and its your fault Zidane!

Scene 5:

A room in the castle – starring Stiltzkin and Eiko

Eiko: Tell me where you've been you silly moogle or I won't help you at all in front of the princess.

Stiltzkin: I don't see any need to tell a plush purple haired toddler about my adventures.

Eiko: You know the princess may have you hanged for being gone so long… you are under employment as the head moogle entertainer here at the castle. At the very least you'll be fired. You can't just leave for a few months and stroll in here like nothing happened!

Stiltzkin: Mmmm…sunshine….beaches….what's that Eiko? If you don't have any thing constructive to say, then nobody cares about it….That's a saying from somewhere I think…must have went something like that.

Eiko: Foolish little moogle, you can explain yourself alone to the princess then. But I'd advise you to make an intelligent excuse….otherwise you could be in serious trouble.

(Princess Garnet and Steiner come in)

Stiltzkin: Hello princess, your favorite fluffy, witty little moogle has returned to you.

Eiko: More like fiendish devil little monster…you'll receive no help here from me. (leaves the room)

Garnet: I'm surprised you even have the audacity to appear before us jester. Steiner, take the fool away, I'll decide his punishment later.

Stiltzkin: Well then, do as she commands and take away the princess, Sir Steiner.

Garnet: I told him to take you away...

Stiltzkin: You said to take away the fool, and the greatest fool in the room is yourself, your highness.

Garnet: Do you mock me?

Stiltzkin: Allow me to prove you the greatest fool, princess. Why dost thou mourn?

Garnet: My brother's death, moogle.

Stiltzkin: Surely his soul now resides in hell then, highness.

Garnet: Nay you treacherous beast! I know he has gone to heaven.

Stiltzkin: Then you truly are the greatest fool – mourning for one who is now in paradise for so long is a foolish and wasteful act. Take away the fool, Sir Steiner.

Garnet: What say you Steiner; shall we keep this little jester awhile longer?

Steiner: He should be hanged for his treachery, and for making a mockery of her royal highness. That would teach him for being so carefree about his responsibilities and loyalties to the crown.

Stiltzkin: But princess, surely I'm cuter, fluffier and wittier than this old grouchy knight. Besides, I'll never learn any such morals if I'm to be hung…there's no point in doing such an act if the ends can never be accomplished.

Garnet: What say you to that Steiner?

Steiner: I am amazed that your highness can even stand this low-life rogue of a moogle. He's a scoundrel and nothing more!

(Eiko enters)

Eiko: Garnet! Uh princess… there is an odd person at the gate that really wants to have an audience with you.

Garnet: Another one from the Duke I assume?

Eiko: I don't know…but he's quite handsome!

Garnet: Who's dealing with him now?

Eiko: Baku is trying to ward him off…but I think the old buffoon has more than met his match this time.

Garnet: Go on, and you too Steiner and get him away if he's from the Duke, tell him I am sick or anything at all to get him to leave us well alone.

(Steiner and Eiko leave, soon after Baku enters)

Baku: ACHOO! (entering clearly drunk)

Garnet: Drunk at this hour of the day cousin? Who is he at the gate?

Baku: A terribly defiant half-man.

Garnet: A half-man?

Baku: He's half a man and half creature. The villain has a tail lik' that of a monkey and a voice o' that of a bird, what other creatures he might be I dare not say, though I fear a demon.

Garnet: How does one speak like a bird?

Baku: Like that of a mockin' bird, all I ever received from that runt was of that nature. (exits annoyed)

Garnet: What a strange fellow must be out there; I think that drunk finally got something he well deserved.

Stiltzkin: He may be your cousin, but it's nearly unbelievable that you two could share any common blood.

Garnet: Go look after him, I don't think he's well, and make sure he doesn't cause any more havoc with that despicable creature that he brought with him.

Stiltzkin: The faithful jester will see to it, highness. (exits)

(Steiner enters again)

Steiner (frustrated): Princess, the young messenger refuses to be denied an audience with you. I told him you were not well enough to meet with any visitors this week, but he seems to have already known that you were sick and therefore must speak with you. I told him you were busy with a powerful prince from a distance land, but he swore he knew the prince and that he knew the prince was here and therefore must speak with you. The ruffian is equipped to deal with any excuse I can muster!

Garnet: Merely tell him that he may not have an audience with me.

Steiner: And so I did, but he replied that he will not budge from the gates outside and sing jolly tunes to 'liven up this dark and mournful castle' until the doors be opened to him.

Garnet: What is this man like?

Steiner: A very poor mannered brigand. He cares not about the feelings of others and will have an audience with you regardless of your will.

Garnet: What are his years?

Steiner: Somewhere between that of a man and a boy…near your age I wager.

Garnet: It seems there will be no escaping this one. We'll give him audience, bring him in Steiner. We'll once again suffer the Duke's entreaties.

Steiner: As mi'lady commands. (leaves)

(Mioko, dressed as Zidane still, enters)

Mioko: Your honorable highness, I had heard many stories of your wondrous beauty but now it's plainly evident that yours far surpasses any of the accounts. Radiant star, I have a speech to deliver unto your ears.

Garnet: Don't waste our time with such petty things, truly I only gave you an audience to marvel at your saucy attitude then hear your speeches. If you have anything to say, then be brief; tell me why you have come.

Mioko: I bring a message to you.

Garnet: It must be an important one for you to be so surly to my servants.

Mioko: It is of divine significance, for it concerns your state, adorable princess.

Garnet: Perhaps a declaration of war?

Mioko: Not a state of your kingdom, but of your heart. I bring you an elegant message of love from my lord the Duke.

Garnet: So you are from the Duke – I have already heard this story, I cannot love one such as he.

Mioko (upset): How can you say that? Any maiden would gladly be his lover if even only for a day!

Garnet: And how would a man such as yourself know these things? I do not wish to be his lover.

Mioko (realizing her error): Uh…well he's very handsome and a noble man of virtue and character.

Garnet: I'm aware that he has many desirable traits for a young woman, but I do not and cannot love him.

Mioko: If I loved you as my master does, then I would not find any sense to your words. I would not understand your denial; he's everything that a princess such as yourself could desire.

Garnet(playfully teasing): And if you did love me, what would you do with me?

Mioko: I would sing to you of course. A song so warming that it would melt your heart of ice in adoration for something that could never be found in this pathetic state of mourning in a gloomy castle.

Garnet(somewhat shocked): And what something might that be?

Mioko: Love naïve little princess, since you cannot even love one as close to perfection such as my master the Duke, I must warn you that you're aiming to miss one of life's greatest treasures --- I doubt you find one better than he. Its such a waste too, as you will deny the world another copy of such exquisite beauty – what an act of unprecedented selfishness and foolishness. Heartless splendor, won't you send something to my lord, for your sake as well as his?

Garnet: He does not, and will never have my love.

Mioko: Such cruelty! I should call you dagger since that's all you send to my master's heart; won't you give him something more?

Garnet: Then call me dagger if you wish, but go to your Duke and tell him to stop sending any more of his servants, unless perhaps, you come to me again to tell me what the Duke has to say about it.

Mioko: Farewell cruel and contemptible dagger, I beg you to reconsider my lord's love to you, it would do you well. (leaves)

Garnet (alone): I should call you dagger? I have never seen nor spoken with one such as he before…adorable blonde hair, eyes of that of the sea and stars interwoven...a tail just as Baku in his drunken stupor remarked upon, and a fiery, defiant attitude even to me the princess! If only the one he speaks for could be himself. Is it possible that after all this, I could have fallen for one of them so easily -- curse that youth -- he awoke in me what he desired, but not for the purpose that he wishes it for. Who's there?

(Steiner entering)

Steiner: It is I, your knight Steiner.

Garnet: Go after that messenger that I just had an audience with and give him this ring he left behind. Tell him I refuse to keep it and also that if he comes to the castle again tomorrow, I may give him a better audience. Quickly now, Steiner.

Steiner: As you wish, my princess.

Garnet: What is it that I do so suddenly? I wonder what the youth will think of this…

A/N: Please R&R, if there's some interest in this I'll try to write the other four acts. Feel free to comment on whatever you want, thanks!


End file.
